Degrassi Goes Hogwarts
by Smosh4life
Summary: Degrassi meets Hogwarts! A typical love story. There are 2 OCs; me and my bff Amelia. Written from my POV. Rated T for language. Please read, review, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Sabrina! Sabrina!" shouted my friend Eli. He was either dark or mysterious, or a ball of energy. I've secretly been loving this kid since the day I met him. It was our fourth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I loved it here. It was a true dream. "You'll never guess what just happened."

"Hmm. Let me think. You had fish sticks for lunch!" I always loved to play around with him. Seeing a smile on his face was the highlight of my day.

"Yeah, I wish. Today I had ham. But anyway, I bumped into this girl on my way to class. She was funny, and smart. I asked her out, and she said yes!" Great, just when I thought I had him.

"That's awesome! I'm so happy for you!" I was able to force a smile. He hugged me. I loved when he hugged me. I hope this Clare chic is nice. I've seen her around. She's in Ravenclaw. Hey as long as she's not in Slytherin, I'm okay. I went outside to the courtyard, and found my best friend Adam who was in Hufflepuff. I was in Gryffindor with Eli so I didn't see him all the time.

"Hey Adam," I said. He always made me feel better no matter what.

"Hey chickadee! How's life?" Typical Adam; saying stupid things that you can't help but to laugh at.

"Well, Eli asked this girl Clare out. I guess I'll have to live with it," I told him. As long as Eli's happy, I'm happy.

"Aw, Sabrina, I'm sorry. I knew you really liked him," Adam said sweetly. I walked up to the common room to finish some homework. Eli walked in, but just rushed past me up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. That was… weird. I went up to the girl's dormitory, and drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in Charms class practicing the _Wingardium Leviosa _spell with Adam. I noticed Clare staring at her phone giggling. Was she texting Eli? No Eli was focused on his spell, not his phone. She was probably texting one of her friends. Besides, it's none of my business. Charms class ended, and as I walked out the door, I bumped into Clare.

"Watch where you're going," she snapped at me. Whoa, I thought Clare was a nice girl. I headed out to the transfiguration courtyard, where Clare was standing with a bunch of friends. I sat on a bench near them, and began to listen.

"Eli is amazing, but Draco is daring. Eli is too much of a moron to find out," I heard Clare tell her friends. Holy crap, she was cheating on Eli! I had to go tell him. As I was scurrying up the moving staircase, I heard my name.

"Hey Sabrina, wait up!" I turned around to see Cormac Mclaggen. "I I just was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime," said Mclaggen. I considered it. This guy was very cocky, and a bit self centered. Wait, this could make Eli jealous.

"Yeah, that would be great." Oh yeah, this will be great.

"Cool. Let's meet at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmead this weekend. I'll see you then." Then, he walked away. I entered the common room.

"Hey Neville have you seen Eli?" Neville was a nice, awkward boy.

"Oh he just went to sleep. He was pooped from today," Neville told me.

"Thanks Neville," I said. I guess I would head to bed too.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sabrina, what do you keep staring at?" asked Mclaggen. Eli and Clare were having a little date of their own right behind our table.

"Oh nothing. Sorry what were you saying?" I felt guilty for using Cormac Mclaggen. I thought it was the only way. My ears were turned off, and my gaze turned to Eli again. I saw Eli catch my eyes. I looked at Mclaggen and smiled.

"Okay, what is up with you? You keep staring at Eli. I think your just using me to make him jealous. I think it's time for this date to end. Goodbye Sabrina, I'll see you around." I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. Well, I guess that plan didn't work. I saw Eli watch me as I left. Then I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey Sabrina, are you okay? I saw Mclaggen leave like that. What a jerk. He is so-," now was my time to tell him.

"Eli, Clare's cheating on you. I heard her talking to her friends yesterday. She said Draco was so daring. She called you a moron. Eli, I'm so sorry." I hope he realizes that he has to break up with her now.

"You're lying. Clare would never do that," said Eli.

"I can't believe you don't believe me! I wouldn't lie to you," I said. Maybe he was a moron.

"You know what, I hate you. You're just jealous. You are and emotional, miserable, two faced bitch. I hate you Sabrina." Then he ran back inside to Clare. Later on when I saw Clare at Honeyduke's, I went over to talk to her.

"You better tell Eli the truth about you and Draco. I heard you talking about it yesterday. And Eli is not a moron." I was pissed. Clare was not going to get away with it.

"And just what makes you think I would do that? I know you told Eli, but he doesn't believe you. Who would?" Okay, now she crossed the line. I lost my temper. Then out of nowhere, I slapped her across the face. "You little brat. _RICTUMSEMPRA!_" I flew across the path. Ouch, was that blood I felt? I raised my wand to fire back.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!_" Clare looked stunned. "_LEVICORPUS!_"

"_EXPELLIARMUS!_" My wand was knocked out of my hand by Eli. Clare was caught from falling by Eli. "How could you? Everything I said was true, and you know it," stated Eli.

"Ouch! I think my arm is hurt really badly, and I feel dizzy," Clare lied. I ran back to the castle as fast as I could. Tears were streaming down my faced. He betrayed me. Why? This wasn't fair. I ended up getting detention for violence. There was one other girl in detention with me; she was in Slytherin. Why was I not surprised? The teacher left the classroom for a little while.

"Gryffindor, what'd you get busted for?" I was a bit scared to talk to this girl.

"I started a fight with this girl. What about you?" I asked.

"Let's just say Draco plus Clare equals pissed off Amelia. My boyfriend Draco cheated on me with Clare, so I taught him a lesson," said Amelia. Now I liked her.

"No way! The girl I slapped was Clare! I was pissed at her for lying to Eli," I said excitedly. This was funny.

"Oh so you're the girl who told Eli. Watch your back. Draco won't let you get away with it."

"Thanks. You're pretty cool for a Slytherin," I told her.

"And you're not too bad for a Gryffindor." Detention ended, and I went up to the seventh floor. I heard a voice.

"So you're Sabrina. You ruined my relationship with Clare and Amelia. You're going to pay big time," said Draco. I stood there frozen. I was scared now. What was he going to do? There was nobody else on this floor. I debated running, begging for mercy, and fighting back. Before I could decide, a horrific pain rushed through my body.

"_CRUCIO!_" I was screaming. This was the end.


	4. Chapter 4

"Adam, she was about to hurt Clare. She did hurt Clare! I can't believe how pathetic she is," said Eli.

"Eli, I can't believe how naïve _you _are. She wasn't lying at all. After you came to Clare's rescue, she came running back to me in tears. She told me everything. I cannot believe all of those things you said to her. ELI! Why would you say that?

"I wasn't thinking. And she wasn't lying? Oh no, where is she? I need to go find her," said Eli.

"She's on the seventh floor," said Adam. Eli rushed up to the seventh floor, and then heard my screams.

"HEEEEEELP! AHHHHHHHH! NOOOO STOOOOOOP!" I was weak, in excruciating pain, and I think I was dying. Then the pain stopped. I fell to the ground. Eli tackled Draco to the ground. He was fighting him. He punched Draco in the face. Professor McGonagall saw them. She dragged the boys off of each other.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?" I didn't see what was happening, but I was hearing it.

"Draco was using the cruciatus curse on Sabrina. I saw him, and tackled him down so he would stop," said Eli.

"DRACO COME WITH ME IMMEDIATELY. Mr. Goldsworthy, carry Sabrina to the infirmary right away," said Professor McGonagall. She was pissed, and in no mood for anymore conflicts. Eli began to carry me down the hall.

"I'm so sorry Sabrina. This is all my fault," I heard Eli say. I heard him softly crying.


	5. Chapter 5

I blinked my eyes. My side hurt, really bad. Where was I? I felt someone softly holding my hand. I squeezed it. I looked up. There he was. The guy I loved for four years. He was holding my hand, and staring right at me.

"Hey Eli," I said quietly. I felt a teardrop fall on my hand. Was Eli crying?

"This is all my fault. I should've trusted you. And now you experienced pain beyond belief. This is because of me; all of it is because of me." Eli was making me very emotional. It wasn't entirely his fault. He stopped Draco. He saved my life.

"It's ok," I said. I couldn't say much because of all the pain I was in. My body ached all over.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? IT'S NOT OK. I SHOULD'VE BELIEVED YOU, BUT INSTEAD I SAID THINGS THAT WERE VIAL AND CRUEL. YOU WERE JUST TRYING TO PROTECT ME and you payed the consequences that should have been payed by me." This is why I loved him. He was honest, and true. He admits his flaws.

"Eli, it's fine," I said tiredly. I heard him cry harder.

"I-I'm sorry Sabrina, and I-I love you," said Eli in the gentlest tone. I faintly smiled at him. Then I closed my eyes, and fell back asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later I was out of the infirmary. My body still slightly ached, but that place was boring. I went to find Adam. He was in the owlery.

"How are you feeling?" asked Adam. He always cared about me.

"I'm still sore. I told them I felt fantastic because the infirmary is so boring," I said. Adam laughed real loud. "Eli talked to me last week while I was in the hospital wing," I said. I couldn't keep this a secret from Adam.

"Well, what did he say?" He was always curious to hear the whole story.

"He was um… crying. He was saying it was his fault. I told him no it wasn't and he began to shout in an emotionally painful way. He apologized, and then… he uh…"

"What did he say next?"

"He kinda… sorta… told me that he uh… loved me." I stuttered. God knows what Adam's reaction would be. I saw a grin grow on his face.

"Finally! What was your exact reaction?" Oh no. Adam was probably going to be disappointed with my response.

"I um… said its fine, and fell asleep." I just realized what a bad person I was. How could I do that to Eli?

"That was it? Oh no, oh no. Sabrina, Eli loves you! I know you love him too! Why on earth didn't you say it back?" Poor Adam. I didn't mean to bring his mood down like that.

"I was in a lot of pain! I was barely speaking! It hurt too much to form words with my mouth! I'm sorry Adam. I need to find Eli." I was nervous. I ran out of the owlery, and found Eli sitting by the black lake.

"Hey… Eli," I said shyly. He gave me a small half smile. He must have been crushed.

"Um… what's up?" asked Eli.

"I'm sorry for everything. I was in so much pain in the hospital, and I was feeling very weak. It made me feel really special when you told me you loved me." He looked me right in the eyes when I said that. "I love you too…" He leaned in. Right as our lips were about to touch, I heard a scream.


	7. Chapter 7

"OH MY GOD ELI! HOW COULD YOU KISS SABRINA? I THOUGHT YOU STILL LOVED ME, BUT YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T," screamed Clare. She just ruined my fairytale ending.

"Clare wait!" yelled Eli. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." Yeah right, like I was going to listen to him. He says he loves me, almost kisses me, and then goes running after his ex girlfriend. I knew it was too good to be true. It was nice while it lasted. I didn't' cry nor complain. I simply let it be. As I got up to leave, I heard footsteps behind me. Oh great, it was Eli.

"What do you want?" I said disgusted. I was pissed at him.

"I told Clare it was completely over. I told her I love you. I love you Sabrina, and only you." He leaned in, and we kissed. It was romantic; the whole scene was. Then I heard a familiar voice in the background; oh boy.

"WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME!" I heard Adam yell. Eli and I broke apart. Eli looked annoyed, and I was laughing. This was the typical Adam way. "I always knew you two would end up together, but I didn't know when!"

"Adam, you're dead." Eli began to chase around Adam. He was laughing hysterically, and so was I. I guess Eli wasn't too happy with Adam's spontaneous actions. Eli ran toward me real fast and grabbed me in for a kiss. I wish I could see Adam's face right now. Once the kiss ended, I saw Adam in a tree.

"Uh… guys… I need a little help," said Adam. This is why he was my best friend. I saw Clare spying on all three of us from the other side of the lake. I wonder if she ever wondered what it's like to have great friends. In a way, I felt kind of bad for her. Gryffindor won the house cup, and Eli and I were the loudest cheerers. Maybe this was a fairytale. I hope it was a real one…


End file.
